nblafandomcom-20200215-history
DWPR
Overview DWPR (Pronounced "Downpour") is a first-year team of students formed in the year 78av from Haven Academy which is comprised of Azure Dowthunder, Gale Windus, Poe Ursano and Corran Rust. In "Playing Your Cards Right" the team had it's first fight together against an Omukade. Later in the same chapter the team was officially formed. DWPR retrieved the four Ace playing cards from the Cragow temple, in doing so setting a new academy record for fastest recorded time to find the artifact room. DWPR is a team based largely on existing friendships with members Azure, Gale and Poe knowing each other from Flare Academy in Mistral. Despite the addition of Corran whom was not previously known to any of the original trio the team has bonded remarkably quickly and already have a reputation for being one of the toughest teams of their year group. On top of this DWPR have proven themselves to be helpful to their friends as shown when they assist Team NBLA first in "Playing Your Cards Right" and then in subsequent chapters "Odyssey Island" and "Darkness in the Lighthouse". The team were also put in charge of prom planning by Professor Edgeworth in "Mixed Elements". Members Azure Dowthunder is the team leader of Team DWPR Gale Windus is a member of team DWPR Poe Ursano is a member of team DWPR Corran Rust is a member of team DWPR Team Attacks * Torrent (Azure + Gale) - An attack used by DWPR during a training session in "Nebulous Affairs", combining Azure's water manipulation with Gale's cyclone ability to create a storm of water able to incapacitate opponents. * 'Unrelenting' Torrent (Azure + Gale + Poe) - A variant of of the regular torrent attack adding Poe's freezing semblance to the maneuver creating a hail of sharp ice shards. This attack has a higher damage output that the regular torrent attack and is considerably more effective on Grimm. * Crystal Ball (Azure + Poe) - Another attack used during "Nebulous Affairs", the maneuver involves Azure creating a ball of water to be frozen by Poe creating a large spiked projectile. While the attack hold the potential to be powerful it was easily avoided by Professor On who cut the projectile in half before impact. Trivia * The members of team DWPR allude to the destruction caused by weather. ** Azure Dowthunder represents rain and floods. ** Gale Windus represents storms and cyclones. ** Poe Ursano represents ice and snow. ** Corran Rust represents rust and decay. ** The team name "Downpour" is a homage a reference to destructive weather. * Considering their position as one of the most powerful teams in their year it is fitting that DWPR retrieved the Ace playing cards as they often are the most powerful card in games. The Ace cards also represent how DWPR were the fastest team to ever find the relic room in Haven's history as Ace's are the first card in the deck. * During the game of 'Four Maidens' played in "Preparation Work" Azure, Gale and Poe are all holding an ace card, matching the one they would later retrieve during the first trial. ** Azure is holding the Ace of Diamonds ** Gale is holding the Ace of Hearts ** Poe is holding the Ace of Clubs ** The Ace of Spades is still in the deck, a possible reference to how Corran is yet to join the team and will pair with his fellow black-card holder Poe in the first trial.